Pirate
by JessSwann
Summary: Au moment de revoir Will et de lui présenter son fils, Elizabeth repense au passé... Précision: les morts ne font pas d'enfants....


**_Hello, comme d'hab le disclaimers va à Disney ... pour l'histoire c'est la vraie histoire de la naissance du gamin (expliquant aussi pourquoi à la fin il porte le nom de Turner) Read & Reviews¨_**

**_PS : en italique se sont les flashbacks de Lizzie_**

**Pirate **

Le petit garçon courait dans l'herbe verte, le cœur empli d'espoir et d'allégresse . Ce jour marquait pour lui le début d'une autre vie, car il allait enfin rencontrer celui qui lui manquait tellement, ce père dont sa mère lui avait tant parlé. Celui qui était mort avant sa naissance mais qui pourtant vivait encore … William Turner, le capitaine maudit du Hollandais Volant. Son père était celui qui menait les âmes jusqu'à leur ultime repos, sans relâche n'ayant le droit de passer qu'une unique journée à terre contre dix ans en mer ainsi que l'avait voulu la terrible Calypso… Et après neuf ans d'attente ce jour était enfin arrivé…

Le jeune Liam ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait enfin le rencontrer, cet homme qui peuplait ses rêves et ses espoirs d'enfant. Un peu nerveux, il se mit à fredonner la chanson qui avait bercée son enfance, la première que sa mère lui ait appris, celle qui avait de l'importance pour elle ….

« _Yoho .. Nous sommes les pirates, les forbans… _» Chantonna-t-il gaiement, courant dans l'herbe verte pour voir le soleil se coucher sur ce jour qu'il avait tellement attendu.

A quelques pas de lui, étonnement jeune et détachée, suivait sa mère Elizabeth Turner. Elle avançait plus lentement que son fils, sachant bien que le moment n' était pas encore arrivé, que le soleil n' était pas encore noyé dans l'horizon bleuté de la mer qui bordait l'île de Molokai où elle était restée, pleurant son amour perdu… Elle eut un sourire un peu ironique en entendant son fils chanter et malgré elle son esprit la ramena à un passé soigneusement enfoui au fond de sa mémoire…

_Elizabeth remonta l'allée conduisant à la maison modeste dans laquelle elle avait trouvé refuge après la mort de Will et son départ. Ça faisait trois mois déjà qu'elle était mariée et veuve tout à la fois et il lui semblait avoir déjà vécu une éternité sans amour. Son cœur était serré et ses yeux secs de toutes les larmes de solitude qu'elle avait versées depuis la mort de Will et son adieu à Jack. Les jours se suivaient, sans saveur, sans intérêt, sa vie se résumant à une longue attente … Dix ans en mer contre un seul jour à terre pour Will. Dix ans de solitude et d'amertume contre un seul jour d'espoir pour elle. La présence d'une forme devant sa maison la détourna de ses tristes pensées_

_Son cœur rata un battement en reconnaissant la haute silhouette qui semblait l'attendre. Il était là, devant sa porte, arborant son éternel sourire un peu moqueur._

_- Jack… Murmura-t-elle soudainement heureuse._

_Le pirate s'approcha d'elle, ses yeux la détaillant avidement sans la moindre pudeur_

_- C'est Capitaine trésor…_

_Elizabeth eut un petit sourire à cette mention et s'approcha à son tour de lui, leurs regards se nouant. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle pensait à lui, s'efforçant avec plus ou moins de succès de refouler les sentiments qu'il lui inspirait … mais à présent qu'il se trouvait devant elle, elle sentait déjà qu'elle n'aurait plus la force de lutter.. Jack la regarda avec le plus grand sérieux, tentant de deviner ses pensées, attendant qu'elle parle_

_- Comment m'avez-vous trouvée Jack ?_

_Jack sourit … il avait prévu qu'elle dirait ça… Sans cesser de la regarder il répondit d'une voix calme_

_- Mon compas … Lizzie _

_Elle sentit une douce chaleur envahir son bas ventre tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle, glissant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux, la fixant d'un air conquérant_

_- Il me semble … Lizzie que vous avez une dette envers moi.. Je crois que le moment est venu d'être récompensé. _

_Elizabeth ferma les yeux, entrouvrant les lèvres, attendant malgré elle un baiser qui ne vint pas…Elle finit par répondre d'une voix tremblante_

_- Je croyais… que vous aviez dit qu'une fois suffisait…_

_Elizabeth ne savait plus où elle en était, elle avait attendu ce moment des semaines durant lorsqu'ils étaient revenus du Purgatoire, ne sachant si elle le redoutait ou l'espérait… Une part d'elle luttait encore contre cette trahison à l'égard de Will tandis que l'autre lui criait que c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré… Jack eut un nouveau sourire ironique et glissa sa main le long de la joue de la jeune femme_

_- Cette fois, rien ne viendra nous interrompre Elizabeth… Nous sommes seuls… _

_Elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de suivre le mouvement de ses lèvres tandis qu'il lui parlait. Son haleine était, comme à l'accoutumée, chargée de rhum mais elle en était venue à apprécier cette odeur qui lui rappelait immanquablement l'unique baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Jack ne la quitta pas des yeux et attira son visage à lui d'une main de fer qui ne souffrait aucune objection tandis qu'elle se laissait faire passivement, se retrouvant brutalement proie là où elle avait toujours mené la danse. Il l'embrassa doucement avant de la forcer à ouvrir les lèvres, sa langue chaude venant caresser la sienne tandis qu'il la guidait vers l'intérieur de la maison , l'amenant jusqu'au bord du lit sans rompre leur étreinte. _

_Elizabeth avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tant elle était submergée par le désir qu'il lui inspirait. Elle oubliait tout à la saveur de son baiser… Will, son père, la mort.. Qui elle était… Elle ne savait qu'une chose c'était qu'elle voulait ce pirate… Jack finit par rompre leur étreinte, la laissant vacillante, vulnérable… _

_- Je ne me contenterais pas d'un baiser Lizzie… Annonça-t-il en la poussant sur le lit, la forçant à s'asseoir _

_En guise de réponse elle se laissa aller en arrière tandis que Jack après l'avoir fixée un instant, attendant une objection, reprenait ses lèvres en un baiser exigeant, affamé auquel elle répondit sans retenue _

_Elizabeth ferma les yeux, savourant leur étreinte tandis que la main de Jack déboutonnait habilement sa chemise, dévoilant sa poitrine avant de reculer, les yeux remplis d'une fièvre qu'elle ne leur avait jamais vue. _

_- J'ai très envie de savoir quel goût ça a… Murmura-t-il sa bouche descendant le long de son cou avant de venir lécher le sein impudiquement offert ._

_Elizabeth soupira en réponse, vaincue avant la bataille et laissa le plaisir l'emporter _

_Jack eut un sourire ironique et se leva, défaisant ses ceintures, dévoilant son corps tatoué et les preuves de son désir pour elle. Elizabeth aurait du sentir mal à l'aise, coupable mais ça n'était pas le cas. Le regard languide, elle lui prit la main et l'attira à elle. _

_- Vous et moi Jack… _

_- Chut trésor… Murmura-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau. _

_Elizabeth gémit lorsqu'il la fit sienne, ses doigts se crispant sur les épaules de Jack tandis qu'il commençait à aller et venir en elle avec une lenteur exaspérante, savourant ses gémissements frustrés. Pour Elizabeth le temps s'était arrêté, les mains de Jack étaient partout sur son corps, caressant, agaçant.. Jusqu'à relever son bassin pour la prendre plus profondément, leurs souffles étroitement mêlés jusqu'à ce qu'il se lâche en elle avec un cri de plaisir. _

_Jack lui sourit et se laissa tomber à ses côtés, le corps luisant de sueur, le souffle court et Elizabeth chercha sa main, la serrant avec force… Il était revenu… Il lui avait pardonné… Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou et ferma les yeux, heureuse de le sentir contre elle. _

_Ce furent les mains de Jack sur son corps qui la réveillèrent, son regard plongeant dans les prunelles sombres du pirate qui la contemplait avec le désir qu'elle avait tant cherché des mois auparavant. _

_- Jack… je t'ai attendu… _

_- Vraiment ? Prouve le Lizzie… persuade moi que c'est vrai…_

_Avec un sourire elle se pencha sur lui, son corps déjà prêt à l'accueillir de nouveau. Elle se glissa sur lui, ses hanches fines ondulant tandis qu'elle le recevait en elle. Cette fois, ils prirent leur temps, faisant résonner la pièce de leurs soupirs de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'à son tour elle lâche prise, son corps tremblant s'abattant sur celui de Jack qui la renversa sous lui, reprenant sans pitié leur duel amoureux. Elizabeth ferma les yeux, comblée en le sentant jaillir en elle tandis qu'il poussait un râle _

_- Seigneur Lizzie…. _

_Quelques heures plus tard… le bruit d'une épée la réveilla et Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux, cherchant le corps de Jack à ses côtés. Elle rabattit le drap sur elle en découvrant le pirate habillé de pied en cap devant elle, ajustant son tricorne sur son crâne_

_Avec son éternel sourire, il se tourna vers elle_

_- Ta dette est payée_

_Elizabeth sentit un grand froid s'emparer d'elle à ces mots._

_- Jack …que fais tu ? _

_Le pirate lui sourit à nouveau…_

_- Trésor .. Tu as fait ton choix et celui-ci est clair non ? A mon tour je fais le mien… le même que toujours …_

_Elizabeth se leva d'un bond, elle devait dire quelque chose, le retenir …_

_- Jack .. Je t'aime … Dit elle s'étonnant de la facilité avec laquelle les mots qu'elle n'avait jamais su dire à Will franchissaient ses lèvres._

_Jack eut un sourire désabusé et s'approcha d'elle, avec dans les yeux une expression qu'elle ne lui avait vu qu'une fois .. Celle qu'il avait eue lorsqu'elle l'avait tué, celle qui lui criait qu'il l'aimait mais qu'elle n'avait pas compris à temps, trop aveuglée par sa propre sa confusion et les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Will_

_- Nous sommes pareils toi et moi Lizzie … seulement il y a une chose qui n'a pas de prix … et que je ne compte pas abandonner.. Pas maintenant que j'ai tout perdu …_

_Elizabeth sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre… Elle avait compris… _

_- La liberté… Murmura-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix._

_- En effet .. Et je ne compte pas te la sacrifier également. Allez où je veux quand je le veux… faire ce que je veux avec qui je veux … Tu as choisi Will… je choisis la liberté.. Au revoir ma chère Madame Turner… Je ne regrette rien. Ajouta-t-il avant de passer le seuil sans se retourner_

_Elle ne tenta pas de le rattraper… Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Il avait raison. Elle lui avait tout pris… Elizabeth replia ses bras autour de ses jambes nues et se mit à pleurer pour la première fois depuis le départ de Will. Une fois de plus, l'homme qu'elle aimait la laissait…_

Elizabeth parvint à la pointe de la falaise à son tour, regardant le soleil se lever avant de se tourner vers son fils. Elle suivit avec émotion le profil de son garçon qui tourna ses yeux de braise vers elle et son expression s'adoucit … Il ressemblait tellement à son père. Son bras se posa sur l'épaule de Liam, l'attirant à elle. Dans le regard de son fils, Elizabeth lut l'espoir de connaître enfin un père et sans un mot elle tourna son regard vers l'horizon, regardant le soleil se coucher, attendant l'éclair vert, son esprit la ramenant une fois de plus au passé…

_Lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle attendait Liam, elle avait longuement pleuré, de joie ou de solitude elle l'ignorait .. Mais elle avait retrouvé un sens à sa vie.. Et plus encore lorsque son fils était né, cherchant dans le petit visage les traits du pirate qui l'avait aimée une nuit. _

_Et puis un jour… Des coups ébranlèrent la porte que personne ne passait jamais et Elizabeth sentit son cœur s'arrêter en découvrant une silhouette à la fois familière et étrangère de l'autre côté. Teague Sparrow posa sur elle ses yeux sombres si semblables à ceux de Jack et de Liam et la regarda longuement avant de se décider à parler. _

_- Mon fils Jack est mort il y a un mois. Pendu. _

_Elizabeth se sentit partir en arrière, les jambes coupées, son dos s'appuyant providentiellement contre le mur. Teague fouilla son regard, avant de sortir une lettre de sa poche._

_- Je crois que je suis au bon endroit… Dit il en lui tendant. Il a laissé ça pour vous. _

_Elizabeth prit la missive d'une main tremblante _

_- Mais … comment _

_- Un des gardes avait du cœur.. Et une dette envers Jack même si ça n'a pas suffit à le sauver. Il lui remis cette lettre et il me l'a apportée. _

_Elizabeth regarda l'enveloppe sur laquelle était simplement écrit « Lizzie » en lettres bien formées.. Teague la regarda un instant avant de se détourner_

_- J'ai rempli les dernières volontés de mon fils… à présent je n'ai plus rien qui me retienne ici… Déclara-t-il avec amertume. Quel dommage qu'il n'ait compris que trop tard ce que j'ai essayé ma vie durant de lui apprendre… Adieu Capitaine Swann_

_Elizabeth le regarda partir, sans un regard en arrière comme son fils… Elle aurait pu le rappeler, lui dire qu'une part de Jack vivait encore en Liam mais elle ne le fit pas… Elle avait trop peur qu'il revienne, qu'il lui prenne Liam comme on lui avait repris tout ceux qui comptaient pour elle . Sans un mot, elle regarda le vieux pirate blessé sortir de sa vie et de celle du petit fils dont il ignorait l'existence…_

_Elle referma lentement la porte, luttant contre la peine qui la submergeait et qui déjà brouillait son regard et décacheta la lettre de Jack, s'asseyant dans la maison silencieuse, pour lire les derniers mots que le pirate lui avait adressés. _

_Lizzie, _

_Demain je serais pendu alors que je revenais vers toi… Te quitter a été la décision la plus difficile de ma vie, mais je pensais que comme toujours le temps effacerait mes blessures. _

_Je me suis trompé Lizzie … chaque jour chaque minute, mon compas me l'a crié … Tu es celle que je désire le plus au monde ma Lizzie … J'ai enfin compris … Sans toi la liberté n'est rien d'autre que de la solitude… Ma vie n'a aucun sens sans toi et j'ai échoué en tentant d'être un autre que celui que je suis, en tentant de t'oublier. Dans tes bras, j'ai été plus libre, plus vivant que je ne l'ai jamais été durant toute mon existence. _

_J'ai menti Lizzie … je regrette…. _

_Jack._

_Elizabeth laissa les larmes rouler sur ses joues, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'elle pleurait. _

_- Oh Jack … moi aussi j'ai menti quand je t'ai laissé.. Je regrette… Murmura-t-elle tandis que dans la pièce adjacente, Liam se réveillait semblant pleurer ce père qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais._

Le soleil se coucha à l'horizon et l'éclair vert illumina le ciel un bref instant, signalant le retour d'une âme dans le monde des vivants. Liam se tourna vers sa mère, ne sachant si il devait espérer et Elizabeth lui sourit doucement. Elle avait donné le nom de Turner à son fils, ne voulant pas que ce dernier souffre de l'absence d'un père qu'il ne rencontrerait jamais… Une fois tout les dix ans était mieux que rien et elle savait que cela adoucirait l'âme de Will de penser que quelque part un fils l'attendait. Elizabeth sourit franchement en voyant se profiler la silhouette du forgeron qui toujours lui revenait…

- C'est mon papa ? Demanda Liam, ses yeux si pareils à ceux de Jack fouillant l'horizon, cherchant déjà à apprendre les traits de l'homme qui venait vers eux.

- Oui Liam c'est lui. Répondit Elizabeth sans le moindre remords

Tandis que Will mettait pied à terre, découvrant avec des yeux emplis d'émotion le petit garçon qui se tenait à coté de sa femme, le serrant contre lui sans demander la moindre explication, il sembla à Elizabeth que la voix de Jack résonnait à ses oreilles

- _Pirate…. _Souffla-t-elle

La jeune femme eut un léger sourire avant de nouer ses bras autour du cou de William Turner, fou de joie de se découvrir père. Oui … elle était un pirate…


End file.
